duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
Steve Osborne
Steve Osborne is a record producer whose work has included remixing Duran Duran's "Out of My Mind". Biography During most of the 1990s he was part of Perfecto Records a production and remix collaboration with Paul Oakenfold; the artists they worked with include Happy Mondays and U2. He was part of the 1990s dance music act Grace, also with Oakenfold, which existed from 1994 to 1997. In the late 1990s Steve remixed Duran Duran's "Out Of My Mind", the theme song to The Saint. Steve recently worked with The B-52's in Athens, Georgia. The forthcoming release is the first new material from the band in almost 15 years. He is a keen supporter of Norwich City, attending home games whenever he is not working. Steve,was a key Norwich musician in the early 80's adding drums, keyboards, guitar and trombone to bands such as Screen 3 and The Finals. He was instrumental in establishing The Kitchen Recording studio that captured the Norwich sound of the time before taking the opportunity to become 'teaboy' at Trident Studios. Steve Osborne's production, mixing and remixing in chronological order *2009 A-ha Producer & Mixer Foot of the Mountain Album *2009 Fanni Risberg Producer & Mixer Forthcoming Album *2009 Kissy Sellout Producer & Mixer Forthcoming Album *2008 Starsailor Producer & Mixer All the Plans Album *2008 The Twang Producer & Mixer Ice Cream Sunday Single *2008 The B-52's Producer & Mixer Funplex Album *2007 KT Tunstall Producer Drastic Fantastic Album *2006 KT Tunstall Producer & Mixer KT Tunstall's Acoustic Extravaganza Album *2006 Grace Producer & Mixer Debut Album *2006 The Fratellis Mixer Costello Music Album *2006 Young Love Producer To Young To Fight It Album *2006 Grace Producer & Mixer Debut Album *2006 Brookville Producer Life In The Shade Album *2006 Clearlake Producer & Mixer Amber Album *2005 Thrice Producer & Mixer Vheissu Album *2005 Ivy Producer & Mixer In The Clear Album *2005 The Departure Producer & Mixer Dirty Words Album *2005 Colour Of Fire Producer & Mixer Pearl Necklace Album *2005 Syntax Producer & Mixer Meccano Mind Album *2004 KT Tunstall Producer & Mixer Eye to the Telescope Album *2004 Chikinki Producer & Mixer Lick Your Ticket Album *2004 Longview Producer & Mixer Nowhere, Sleep, Still Singles *2004 Magnet Producer & Mixer Chasing Dreams E.P. *2005 Aqualung Remixer Strange and Beautiful Single *2003 The Leaves Add Prod & Mixer Breathe Single *2003 Lamb Producer Between Darkness and Wonder Single *2003 Peter Gabriel Add Prod & Mixer Growing Up *2003 Peter Gabriel Remixer The Tower *2002 Doves Producer & Mixer The Last Broadcast Album *2001 New Order Producer & Mixer Get Ready Album *2001 Sophie Ellis-Bextor Producer & Mixer Music Gets The Best Of Me Single *2000 Doves Producer & Mixer Lost Souls album tracks *2000 Elbow Producer & Mixer Asleep In The Back album tracks *2000 Starsailor Producer & Mixer Love Is Here Album *1999 Suede Producer & Mixer Head Music Album *1999 Suede Producer & Mixer Electricity Single *1999 Suede Producer & Mixer She's in Fashion Single *1998 Placebo Producer & Mixer Without You I'm Nothing Album *1997 Duran Duran Mixer Out Of My Mind song *1997 Curve Producer & Mixer Chinese Burn & Coming Up Roses *1996 Lush Producer & Mixer Lovelife Album *1990 The Happy Mondays Producer & Mixer Pills 'n' Thrills and Bellyaches Album *1990 Deacon Blue Producer & Mixer Whatever You Say, Say Nothing Album Category:Record producers